A Gesture Of Kindness
by Foolsgold Fenrir
Summary: Late Valentine's Day fluff one-shot. Slight Lolana themes implied but can be taken with a grain of salt.


**_(A/N): Yeah yeah, I know this one's a few days late, but I had some other stuff on my plate and didn't feel inspired to write this until I saw a picture that referenced a Simpsons episode. The one with Ralph Wiggum and Lisa. So yeah, I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

Ah, yes, today was that day. February 14th, also known as Valentine's Day. Or for some people, National Singles Awareness Day. That was the boat Lana Loud was in on this particular day this year. All the years before, Lana really didn't care about any "icky overly-sweet girly valentines." Still though, having that little pink box attached to the front of her desk remain empty didn't lift her spirits very much.

It's not like she really _wanted _any valentines today, or at all (at least that's what she told herself) but she still couldn't help but feel a bit left out. Especially compared to her more refined twin, Lola, whose box was already brimming with letters and cards and whatnot.

Yeah, maybe that's what it was. Everybody wants the princess that wins pageants and was graceful as a swan, and clever as a fox. Nobody wants the grody tomboy that digs in the trash and plays in the mud, and wrestles alligators.

She sighed and directed her attention back to the board where there was some math equations written. Math was boring as all heck for the ball-capped girl, but at least it'd give her something to distract herself with. A fly buzzed around the box and crashed into the construction-paper walls inside and fell, but she paid no heed to it.

Soon, school let out and she, like all the other kids, stampeded out of the building, craving the freedom they were finally granted for the rest of the day. She was relieved to see Vanzilla parked outside and she quickly climbed into the backseat. Lola, Lisa, Lucy and Lincoln soon followed suit, and they were all squished together by the older siblings that had already been dismissed for the day. Aside from Lori and Leni, the former at the wheel and the latter calling shotgun, that is.

The ride was fairly noisy, with many of the Loud siblings chatting away about how Valentine's Day was like for them. Lori planning a special date with Bobby (while suggesting that it may be a bit more "special" than usual, though she wouldn't specify how exactly), Lynn talking about a game she planned on going to Francisco with (though she _insisted _that they were only doing it as a friends thing), Luna already preparing herself for the rock n' roll concert she planned on going to with Sam, that sorta stuff.

Meanwhile, Lana remained silent and stared out the window for the entire ride, trying not to think too much about her plight. But hey, who cares about V-day, right? Certainly not her, she didn't need that mumbo-jumbo, no siree. She sighed again, a sigh that could rival Lucy's. Speaking of Lucy, even she seemed fairly happy.

Lola looked over to Lana and poked her shoulder. "Hey."

Lana turned around to face her. "What?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sure… livin' the life."

"Doesn't seem like it. What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing, don't worry about it. I mean, Valentine's Day was nice for you, wasn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but what does that have to do with any- _oh._"

"No, don't worry about it, I'm fine."

Lola wanted to say something else, but decided not to. Best to not draw it out and start a fight, not on a day like this. Still, though, she was not going to let this go ignored.

Some time later, they arrived back at the house and each of them went to do their own thing. Lana just went upstairs to her room and flopped on the bed. Some of her pets were on the bed too, and moved closer to their owner. They sensed something was wrong, and wanted to do their best to at least try to fix that a little bit. And it did help, a little bit.

Lola came into the room and took some red and pink construction paper, some markers, and a pencil. She walked out without a sound, but not before looking over at the plumber across the room. She had a determined look on her face. She wasn't sure how successful she would be, but she would certainly try what she could. She headed back downstairs to get to work.

About 15 or so minutes passed before Lola was done. She looked over the project, making sure everything turned out just the way she had planned. And indeed, it was perfect in her eyes. Now she just needed to test it and see what a certain someone thought of it.

Lana's moping was interrupted by Lola opening the door and closing it. She opened her eyes but made no move to get up.

"Oh, hey Lols."

"Hey."

Lola walked over and placed something in her hand. It was a card, a Valentine's Day card to be exact. "I made something for you. It's not much, but…" She trailed off.

Lana took the card and looked it over. On the cover was a lopsided heart, outlined in black marker and colored in with red marker. She opened it up, and a message was scrawled within.

"_Dear Lana,_

_I know that we sometimes don't get along. We have our fights, even more so since we're basically polar opposites. I get it. But, we're also sisters, and twins at that. I'll always be there for you, and I know you'll do the same for me. Happy Valentine's Day._

_Love,_

_Lola"_

She turned over the card to the back, where another picture was drawn. It was of the two of them together, holding hands and smiling. And seeing that picture, as well as the message, made her lips curl upward into a smile. A few tears formed in her eyes, but not tears of sadness. She sniffled a bit.

She got up off the bed and came forward to give her twin a big hug. Lola was caught a little off-guard at how tightly she was being constricted in her arms, but gladly accepted it. She returned the favor and wrapped her arms around her as well.

A few tears streamed down the plumber's face. "T-thanks, sis… I really needed that." She whispered.

"Of course. Like I said in the card, I'll always be there for you. No matter what."

They released the hug and Lana sat back down on the bed. "I guess if you need me I'll be in here just, y'know, being myself. I feel better, though." She said truthfully.

Lola smiled. "I'm glad. Happy Valentine's Day." With that, she walked back out of the room and closed the door.

Lana looked back down at the card and blushed a bit. "Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
